You Moron
by LilBlu083
Summary: Wakana Yuuhi, the little sister of Kurenai has bit of a past. This stubborn and selfish girl has now joined Team 7. Making some enemies and maybe some friends. Can Wakana forget her trajic past and move on? NarutoxOC, Lots of Bashing in the start.........
1. About Character

**Name:** Wakana Yuuhi

**Nickname:** Kana

**Age:** 12(At Debut)

**Village:** Leaf

**Rank:** Genin

**Family:** Kurenai(Older Sister), Parents were K.I.A

**Looks:** Pin Straight Black Hair, and Red Eyes

**Description:**

Probably the most stubborn and selfish girl in the class. Though she is very brash, and exuberant when she wants to be, and only when she wants to be. She really doesn't care what people think of her, and never will.

She won't harm people, unless they give her reason to. She's extremely blunt with words, and don't care if she hurts someone's feelings.

She's made it clear so far that she has no interest in any of the boys at the academy, finding them worthless. She tends to be very commanding and bossy, and don't care what kind of status they have or how old the person is.

Though she does have her flaws like everyone else, she's not perfect. She tends to space out, and sometimes forget where she's at. It also takes her awhile to let someone in, and trust them fully. Though once they do have her trust and respect she's usually kind to them in a certain way.

**Hobbies:** Day Dreaming, Cloud Watching, Star Gazing, Training, and Exploring.

**Like:** Sweets, Drawing, Spas, and Reading

**Dislikes:** Tea, Perverts, and Rain


	2. Teammates

Chapter 1: Teammates

I sat and watched my supposedly called new teammates. I looked out the window, trying to understand why Iruka put me with such a lame team. I mean come on; they were all a bunch of losers.

First; the number one pink haired Sasuke lover named Sakura Haruno.

Second; Sasuke Uchiha the boy I hate with a passion.

And lastly; Naruto Uzumaki the idiotic class clown.

Yup, it couldn't get worse than this.

**Plop**

Naruto who I dubbed from now on; Moron, started laughing. I looked up to find our new sensei.

I sighed, and let my head fall.

_It just got worse_.

As we sat in a neat row, I sat down a bit far away from them, not wanting to catch their dumbness.

"How about we introduce ourselves" our sensei said. The moron raised his hand.

"How about you go first, to show us how" he said.

Like I said before, he's a moron, who doesn't know how to introduce themselves; I mean really, a 5 year old could do it.

"Alright then, I'm Kakashi Hatake, what I like is, well I don't feel like telling you, as for hobbies, I have many hobbies, dreams for the future… never really thought about it" he said, finishing his introduction.

"Well that was totally lame, all we learned was his name" Sakura said, telling us something we already knew. Naruto nodded, agreeing with her.

"Alright you next" Kakashi said, pointing towards the blonde.

He perked up," My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, and I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait for it, as for hobbies I like trying out and comparing different types of ramen, and as for my dream I'm going to become the Hokage so that all the villagers will treat me with respect" he announced.

_Wow, I think I lost some IQ points just there_.

"Okay then, you next" He said pointing towards me.

I sighed, "My name is Wakana Yuhi, I liked to go home, and I dislike all of you, my hobbies are training, and reading, and as for my dream, well that's none of your damn business" I said. They seemed shock at my bluntness, but hey I didn't care.

"Well that was defiantly entertaining, now you" Kakashi said, point at the pink haired girl.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like… who I like is…my hobby is… and for my dream…" she said, giggling at every pause.

"She likes Sasuke, her hobby is stalking him, and she dreams to marry him, and have his babies" I said for her.

_Hey why hide the truth_.

She glared at me, and I ignored her.

"And what do you hate" he asked, a bit hesitantly.

"Wakana and Naruto" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes, not caring if she liked me or not, as for the moron, he looked miserable.

"Okay, now you" Kakashi said, pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything, and I hate almost everything, I don't have a dream, but a reality, I plan on killing my brother and restoring my clan" he said.

"Interesting alright now tomorrow we will be doing a survival exercise." Kakashi explained.

"But we've done enough survival training at the academy, aren't we supposed to go on missions" Sakura asked.

As Kakashi started to explain I spaced out, not really interested in what he had to say.

"I suggest you don't eat breakfast, unless you want to see it again, training starts at 6am sharp" Kakashi announced and left.

"Well I'm out of here" I said, jumping out the roof to another, leaving my team behind.

Like I said before my so called team were a bunch of losers, and that is a fact; a fact that will never changed, no matter what.

I walked into the house I found a note.

'_Kana-chan,_

_I have another date with Asuma, be home later._

_You'll have to tell be about your team tomorrow morning at breakfast._

_I'll be home late, so don't wait up._

_Love,_

_Kurenai'_

I sighed, and threw the note away.

I sat on the couch and laid down falling asleep.


	3. Bell Test

Chapter 2: Bell Test

I laid my head against the tree stump, waiting for our sensei.

I was getting irritated, I didn't like waiting.

_Patience was not my thing_.

I looked at my teammates. Sakura stared at Sasuke dreamily, and he ignored her; Typical.

Naruto pouted, puffing his cheeks out, jealous of Sasuke, again; Typical.

I told you my team was lame. All they cared about was silly little crushes, and pointless revenge.

I was above those things. Guys were worthless, and not worth my time, while I thought revenge was a waste of time. I mean what is the point of spending your life trying to kill a person. After you kill that person, what do you have left? The pain of loosing someone will never go away.

I looked up to find Kakashi walking up to us, waving to us like nothing was wrong.

"Hey sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path, and I had to take the long way" he said, trying to excuse his tardiness.

"And what path would that be" I asked. No path would take that long to walk.

He took some bells out, ignoring my question.

"Alright everyone, as for today's training I want you to take these bells from me, you can use any tactic you want" he explained.

"But sensei, there's only 3 bells" Sakura said, pointing out that small fact.

He nodded, "And the one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy" he said.

Well I'm not getting sent back, I don't know about the rest. Sh... Like I care; about them.

Naruto started to charges towards him, that moron the guy hadn't even said start yet, and he was charging at him.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand pulling it behind his back, at lightening speed. Not to mention with ease.

"I didn't even say start yet, though you did charge at me to the full extent of killing me, I think I'm starting to like you guys." Kakashi said.

The rest smiled, and Sasuke smirked. I on the other hand ignored his comment, Like I cared if he liked me or not.

"Alright, GO" He shouted, and we all jumped into hiding.

Well all except Naruto of course.

_That moron, who does he think he is_?

He didn't stand a chance against a Jounin. Heck he can't fight period.

"Thousand Years of Pain" Kakashi shouted, poking Naruto in the butt, and he went flying into the lake.

_Okay, now that was disturbing to watch._

I jumped out of the bush, taking my chance to go against the Jounin.

He looked at me with his lazy eye, curious about what I would do next.

I grinned, as he disappeared.

I looked up, and around me, trying to find him. If he wasn't up in a tree, or behind one, the only place he can hide is…

**BAM**

The ground shook, as rock and dirt flew around me. Kakashi's head peeked out of the center of the deep crater.

By the looks of it, he wasn't expecting that. I walked up to him, a big grin on my face.

As I reached him, his body was replaced with a substitution.

I sighed, and jumped into a new hiding place.

I guess next time will be my chance.

I heard a loud scream. I only knew one annoying person whose voice is that high-pitched; Sakura.

Well whatever, I don't care what happens to her, she's useless anyway.

I jumped to another tree, trying to find the grey haired jounin.

I watch him walk away from Sasuke. I smirked as I watched Sasuke trying to get out of the hole.

I walked up to him, once Kakashi left.

"Well I guess the so called Number One Rookie, I guess you're not so great after all, and you call yourself an Uchiha" I said bitterly and walked off. He glared at the back of my head, though it was useless, being in the position he was in.

The bell rang, letting us know our time was up.

_Great…_

**Break**

We all sat in a line, and the moron was tied to a stump.

"Well I decided to not send you back to the Academy" Kakashi said, warmly.

I raised an eyebrow.

The rest looked quite happy.

"I decided to take you off the program permanently" He said, angry.

Who the hell does he think he is, The Hokage?

"Sakura all you cared about was Sasuke, and Sasuke you only thought the rest would slow you down." He started, "Naruto you were too oblivious to your surroundings, and you Wakana were too selfish to help anyone, and think nothing of your teammates" he finished.

Well He got me there, I did think nothing of them; they were worthless.

"You're nothing but a bunch of brats" He said, and Sasuke charged at him, only to be pushed on to the ground.

"Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies" He commanded.

Naruto looked worried, staring at Sakura.

Sakura looked just as scared.

"This is what happens on mission, why do you think we put you into teams" He asked, letting Sasuke go.

"Well how are suppose to know" Sakura said, answering his question.

He sighed, "Team Work!" he said.

"I'll give you one more chance, eat your lunch, but don't give any to Naruto or you'll fail" Kakashi said, disappearing.

"That's fine with me guys, I can take it" Naruto said, but shortly his stomach growled.

I wasn't hungry, and I had eaten breakfast.

"Here" I said raising my bento box towards him.

He looked at me surprised.

"But you'll fail Wakana" he replied.

I sighed," You're already useless, and if you don't have any energy you'll be even more useless, and he's not even around so just eat before he comes back you idiot" I said.

He wiggled, "I would but my hands are tied… see" he said, showing me his tied hands.

My eye twitched, and I stood up quickly.

Br I picked up a sushi roll and shoved it in his mouth.

As soon as he swallowed, dark clouds formed in the sky.

Kakashi appeared before us.

"I told you not to feed him" He yelled

_Did he really think I would listen_?

Sakura stood up quickly," But were a team Sensei, and you said to use team work and that's just what were doing" she said.

Where did she get that confidence?

"Really now then I guess that means you… Pass" He said happily.

Okay, what?

My eye twitched. He did all that work with the clouds, and tries to scare us, just to tell us we pass. This guy was even more Looney that I thought.

"**ALRIGHT, I'M NINJA NOW**!!" A Naruto yelled, right in my ear.

I growled, and bumped his head hard.

"Hey, what was that for" Naruto asked in pain.

I looked at him," for being stupid" I replied, and started to walk off.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!" He yelled, as he was still tied to the stump.

I chucked a kunai knife and it cut the rope.

"Hey thanks Wakana" he said, gratefully.

I shrugged," Yeah whatever, stupid" I replied, and walked home.

The rest had gone to Ichiraku Ramen.

I laid on the roof-top and watched the clouds.

_I hoped I didn't get attached to them_

_I didn't want a repeat of that incident_.

_Never again did I want to feel that pain_.


	4. C ranked Mission

**Chapter 3: C-Ranked Mission**

"I'm ready" Naruto said in to the head piece.

"Me too" Sasuke replied.

"So am I" Sakura said.

"Let's just get this over with" I said, bored from this mission.

"Ready… NOW" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke lunged for the cat. I walked towards them, as they grabbed it.

The cat started to scratch and claw at Naruto; I grinned and picked it up. It purred and rubbed against me.

"Does it have a red ribbon on its ear?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah it does" I replied.

"CAN'T WE HAVE A BETTER MISSION…? I HATE CATS!" Naruto shouted.

I rolled my eyes," Well that cat doesn't like you either" I said. He sat up and pouted.

**The Hokage's Office**

"Okay, as for team 7 we have a few task available… babysitting, digging up potatoes…" The Hokage started, only to be caught off by of course; The Moron.

"No, I want to go on a real mission something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff, come on old man" he said.

_He does have a point, I mean digging up potatoes and baby sitting didn't really appeal to me_.

"Naruto it seems you don't understand the tasks you've been given" The Hokage said, starting to explain how missions went.

Of course I didn't pay attention to his blabbering; I knew how mission rankings went.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something, but I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks anymore, I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission" Naruto said, pouting.

The Third started laughed, along with Iruka.

"Fine then, I'll give you a c-ranked mission, you'll be bodyguards." He said.

_Well at least it's not digging up potatoes_.

"Really… Who? Is it a princess?" Naruto asked, anxious to who we would guard.

"Be patient, send him in" The Third ordered.

An old man, with a beer bottle came walking in.

_Great we get to escort a drunken old man, how fun._

"Wait, these are my escorts, they're nothing but a bunch of brats" He said, looking at us.

_A bunch of brats, gee how nice_.

He took a big gulp of beer, "And I'm supposed to believe the small one with the idiotic look on his face is a ninja" He said.

Of course he was talking about Naruto; he was the shortest one out of all of us.

"I'll kill you" Naruto shouted, and charged at him, only to be held back by Kakashi.

"Naruto were supposed to protect him not hurt him" He explained.

"I am Tazuna the Bridge Builder, I expect you to protect me with your life" He said, introducing himself.

_Protect him with my life, yeah right I'll get back to you with that one_.

**Break**

We reached the front gate of Konoha.

"Yeah I'm a traveler now" Naruto said, happily.

_He really is an idiot_.

"You really expect me to believe this half pint is going to protect me, look at him he's a joke" Tazuna said.

_I couldn't agree more_.

"Don't worry you have me here, and I'm a jounin" Kakashi said, trying to comfort him.

Yeah right, he's to busy reading that dumb book; Make-Out Paradise.

"Look old man, never disrespect a ninja, one day I'm going to become Hokage just you wait, My name is Naruto Uzumaki remember that" he said loudly.

"The Hokage huh? Yeah you'll become Hokage when pigs fly" Tazuna replied, taking another drink of his beer.

Naruto growled, and turned on his heel and walked off ahead of us.

I don't know why he takes people seriously, I wouldn't let what people say about me bother me.

That's just stupid, and makes me look weak, which I'm not.

I sighed; this is going to be a long trip

Also, not a very pleasant one, I can tell already.

As we continued to walk down the dirt path, we passed a small puddle.

'A Puddle' I thought to myself.

It hasn't rained in over two weeks, why would a random puddle be here?

I ignored it, and continued to walk.

A loud sound of metal came crashing, as two ninja jumped out of the trees.

Their chains wrapped around Kakashi, squeezing him until he split.

A jounin wouldn't be that easy to defeat… Would they?

They both headed towards Tazuna and Sakura jumped in front of him, followed by Sasuke.

Those two wouldn't be able to take care of themselves. I sighed and jumped in front of the three, starting a hand sign.

Though was cut off by Kakashi appearing in front of us knocking the two ninja out.

My eye twitched, 'Nice timing' I thought.

I glanced over at Naruto, seeing as he was fear stricken.

_So he's a moron and a big baby_?

I noticed his cut from the attack. I sighed, I knew there was poison in those needles they used, and if he kept on moving he would die in the matter of minutes. The blood pouring out wasn't helping either.

"Good job Sasuke, Sakura, Wakana… sorry I couldn't help you Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Sensei we need to get Naruto to a hospital with that wound" Sakura said, noticing Naruto's cut on his hand.

He growled, not liking the fact of giving up on the mission.

"Why do I always loose to you two" He said, meaning Sasuke and I.

I glanced at him; He looked up, and struck a kunai into his hand, taking out the poison out.

"I promise to never loose ever again, to never back down, and let some one else rescue me, I will never run away, and I will not loose to Sasuke, I pledged on this wound, Believe it" He said.

_Talk about dramatic_.

"Naruto that was cool and all how you got the poison out, but if you don't stop the bleeding, your going to die" Kakashi said.

Everything went quite, and Naruto started to freak out.

I sighed and walked towards him, grabbing his hand.

He stopped and looked at me surprised.

I did some hand signs, and my hands started to glow a light green, healing his wound.

Though his wound was already half healed before I started.

'How could that be' I thought, confused.

Does Naruto have some type of healing powers or something?

"Uhh, Wakana is everything alright" Naruto asked.

"What?" I asked confused, on why he was asking such a stupid question.

"Well it's just that look on your face" he said.

I guess I wasn't hiding my confusion on why he was healing so fast.

I glanced up at him," It's nothing, just don't get scared next time you moron." I said, dropping his hand, and walked off.

"Will you stop calling me a moron?" He yelled, apparently not pleased with his nickname.

I turned around and pulled down the bottom of my eye, sticking my tongue out.

Showing him I would never stop taunting his stupidity.

I quickly turned around, and caught up with the rest.

Naruto blushed and a grinned formed on his face,' Just wait and see Kana-chan, one day you'll feel the same way' He thought to himself, watching the stubborn, selfish girl he had come to like, walk away.


End file.
